Sair Gloomhollow
"You cannot understand. I have seen what is coming. This is the only way..." -Sair Evard Identity Race: Human, Shade Class: Necromancer Affiliation: The Realm History Sair was born in Istan in 49,885 AC. The young man had a natural affinity for arcana, and throughout his early years, mastered his own innate gift. In 49,900 AC, Sair met and partnered with the dragonborn Balasar to stop the dragon Ven from burning down Ascalon. In celebration of the end of the war with Istan, and in recognition of his role in the defense of Ascalon, the Emperor of Kryta knighted Sair and Balasar, naming them leaders of a new Order of the Knights of Morgnan. In the year 49,910 AC, Sair and Balasar knighted the seer Rangrim. Highly interested in Rangrim's power to see what was coming, Sair learned Rangrim's art of prophecy. What he saw changed him. As Balasar inducted new knights for the order, Sair became more isolated, studying old tomes and exploring ancient ruins. For more than fifty years, Sair led the Knights of Morgnan with Balasar, and where the dragonborn led from the front lines, the wizard coordinated from Vigil's Keep just outside Ascalon. The tradition of Sair and Balasar's Knights of Morgnan shaped the century, enforcing the peace between Kryta and Istan, curbing the influence of Eternia, and protecting the realm. Sair, however, continued changing. In the year 49,950 AC, Sair conducted the Trail of Five Darknesses ritual, transforming himself into a Shade. With his new powers, Sair assumed the name Evard Gloomhollow, after the father of necromancy. For twenty five years, Gloomhollow and Balasar defended the Mortal Realm as brothers. In the year 49,975 AC, Gloomhollow approached Balasar with his plan. Gloomhollow warned that at the turn of the century, an unthinkable evil would be unleashed, and that they had to stop it. Balasar agreed, until he understood Gloomhollow's plan. The shade proposed that they usurp control of Kryta, Istan, and Eternia. They would use Gloomhollow's forbidden knowledge of necromancy to raise the spirits of Old Ascalon as an unstoppable army, and Balasar's holy runes to brand every citizen. Balasar objected to the plan, and when Gloomhollow insisted, Balasar banished him from Kryta. For fifteen years, Gloomhollow rallied his support among the fringe, recruiting those twisted enough, or mad enough, to agree to his plan. In the year 49,990 AC, Gloomhollow led his cult into Ascalon, and in the dark of night, made an attempt on Emperor Adelbern's life. The assassination was foiled by Balasar and the Knights of Morgnan. Gloomhollow offered Balasar one final chance, for the sake of their decades spent as brothers, to join him. When Balasar refused, Gloomhollow killed him. After failing to kill Adelbern, and instead killing Balasar, Gloomhollow fled to the ancient ruins of Moil, far to the east. Gloomhollow intended to tap into the plane of Shadowfell to overcome the Knights of Morgnan and prevent his vision from coming to pass. As Gloomhollow conducted the ritual, the newest Knight of Morgnan, the tiefling Kairon, tracked Gloomhollow to Moil and attacked him mid-ritual. Even with only a fraction of the ritual's power, Gloomhollow overpowered Kairon. Before he could deliver the killing blow, the Knights of Morgnan reinforced Kairon, and the warlock killed Gloomhollow. In the year 50,000 AC, Gloomhollow's surviving cultists were deceived, and led to believe that they could resurrect Gloomhollow by sacrificing Adelbern in Old Ascalon. Instead, the sacrifice unleashed the very evil Gloomhollow sought to stop. Category:Character Category:Knight of Morgnan Category:Sundered Trust